


OT3 comment fic

by Kris



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing should be better than pie or bacon</p>
            </blockquote>





	OT3 comment fic

"Come on," Alec says, and pushes the pictures so they slide gently along the table to Eliot sitting beside him "just say it."

Eliot looks at the pictures and then looks at Alec with his 'you're stupid' expression. "I'm not sayin' it."

"Oh, come on, man, we had a deal," Alec protests. Eliot just keeps staring at him. "Dude! No fair. You said, and I quote 'bet you can't hack NASA and make the satellites spell out Leverage Inc.' and I said 'bet I can and when I do you can admit I'm better than bacon AND pie.' and I did!" 

"Ain't nothing better than pie" Eliot says with a derisive snort.

"Just say it, I win, just admit it."

"Just say it," Sophie moans and tries to smoother her head in her arms.

"Did we really have to turn this into a team meeting?" Nate demands. Parker, sitting on the other side of Alec, pulls the pictures over to her, tilts them one way and then tilts her head the other.

"Huh, no, I see it," she says and pushes them back at Eliot. "You should say it."

"HAH! See! Just say it." 

"I'm not gonna,"

"Why not?" Sophie's voice is still muffled in the table.

"It don't look like an 'I' that's why not, it don't look like an 'I' so it doesn't spell out Leverage Inc. and where's the dot at the end of Inc.?" Eliot demands.

"Dude! I just choreographed dozens of satellites for you, say it." Parker smirks at Eliot, leans over and kisses Alec on the cheek.

"I think you're better than Pie and Bacon. I thought that before you hacked into NASA."

"Okay, that's just cheating!" Eliot says. Alec smirks smugly at him and wraps an arm around Parker's waist.

"Hey, I can't help it if Wife Number 1 one upped you," he says. Eliot snarls wordlessly and reaches across the space between them to snag Alec's shirt.

"I'll show you Wife Number 1," he mutters and drags him out of the room. Parker sits for a second before bouncing to her feet.

"Meetings over, see you after sex," she says cheerfully and follows the other two.


End file.
